fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got a Secret
I've Got a Secret is episode four in season eight of Full House. It originally aired on October 18, 1994. Synopsis Michelle joins a secret club with her friends, Derek, Aaron, and Lisa (see Quotes), and they all take an oath to not tell anyone about it, and anyone who tells gets kicked out of the club. When they have a discussion about how to become leader of the club, they decided they have to get a special toy. When Michelle asks Danny for some money, she won't get any until she tells him the reason why she wants some. She then tells him about the secret club. When the members have a club meeting, Danny accidentally reveals that he knows about the club, and Michelle gets kicked out. Seeing his youngest daughter mad at him because of the mistake he made makes Danny feel regretful. With that, he, Jesse and Joey set out to find the toy that would get her back in the club. When the store opens, they're unable to get the toy because of how popular it is. One attempt is for Joey and Danny to launch Jesse into air and land in the rambunctious crowd to get the toy. Jesse finds a copy and tosses it to Joey. When a girl comes up crying to Joey saying that she hurt his finger, he checks to see if she is indeed hurt. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a prank that causes him to lose the toy to her, and when he tries to grab it back, he is confronted (and tossed) by her mom (see Guest star). Luckily, they find a street merchant and buy one from him. However, when Michelle gets back in the club, it turns out that the toy they bought from the street merchant is a rip-off and not the real thing. Danny ends up getting Michelle back into the club anyway. Meanwhile, Kimmy Gibbler is dating Nelson Burkhard on the rebound, and it is making D.J. jealous. Also, Becky finds an old t-shirt that was given to Jesse years earlier by a woman that Jesse was almost engaged to. Guest star portrays the muscular mom of a young girl who cries over Joey stepping on her finger. She is a 15-time arm-wrestling champion. Quotes Stephanie and Michelle's room, Michelle, Derek, Lisa, and Aaron all jump on the beds and pretend to fight evil-doers (wearing headbands with "MMSK") with the usual battle-cries amid heroic music (appropriately) playing in the background. When the "battle" finishes... Aaron: Mighty Mutant Super Kids! Trivia We have destroyed the forces of evil. Ha ha ha! all jump off the beds. Lisa: Time to mutate back into regular kids! all shake, but Derek continues after the others stop. Michelle: Derek! stops. We're done mutating. Derek: Sorry. I got lost on the super side. ---- Danny: to Michelle as she walks downstairs and into the kitchen Hey, honey, how’s it going? Michelle: I’d tell you, but you’d blab. Joey: Can’t you just call your friends and apologize? Michelle: I called Derek. He said I should 'find a new social circle'. walks over to Comet and pets him Come on, Comet. We’ll start our own circle. barks as though in agreement Danny: Michelle leaves the kitchen with Comet Well, there goes my Father of the Year Award. Trivia The episode title is taken from the classic game show, . :It is also the title of one of the books in the Full House: Michelle book series.[http://www.amazon.com/gp/bookseries/B00CJDDGTS/ Full House – Michelle Book Series] Its plot involves Michelle starting a kids-only newspaper at her school, and learning an important lesson about real journalism; namely, reporting the facts and not just jumping to conclusions while investigating. "Mighty Mutant Super Kids" is a take on (which was in its second season at the time). References Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Crying